


I Wish I Was Royal (But I'm Not)

by powerless_tonight



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, one day ill get over these two, that day is not today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerless_tonight/pseuds/powerless_tonight
Summary: Frank Iero works at an Art Gallery while he waits for his band to take off. Gerard makes art for people he doesn't care about and all he really wants to do is save people. Mikey is doing whatever Mikey does and Ray is God.





	I Wish I Was Royal (But I'm Not)

        Frank walked through the chill air of New Jersey’s winter. He had his earbuds in under his hat, the steady rhythm of music kept him going. It was way too early in the morning for Frank to be alive, he never has and never would understand why he needed to be at work so early.  
        He had a show last night and it went so well that he decided to stay out and party with his band. He knew it was stupid and right now he was regretting it so much, but once he got his coffee he knew that he would feel alive again.  
Frank made his way to the coffee shop on the corner and was greeted with a smiling barista behind the bar. Frank took his earbuds out just in time to hear.  
        “-look like shit” The barista, that Frank has come to know as Glasses because he never wears a name tag, is still smiling at him as he says this.  
        “That has to be the best way to greet a customer,” Frank likes to think that him and Glasses are friends “if I did that at my job I’d get fired.”  
        Glasses had already started making Frank’s coffee, because he comes in here every day and doesn’t have to order at this point. “That’s because you have a lame job.” Frank couldn’t agree more, but he needed the job to help pay for stuff that the band needed. “Speaking of which, how is your band doing? What was the name? Death Machine?” Glasses always enjoyed talking to Frank about his band it seemed and Frankie didn’t mind.  
        “Actually we are called Deadly Demons now.” Frank smiled at the newest name for the band. “It’s going really good actually, we had a good show last night. It went so well that we actually got asked to come back this weekend for some kind of battle of the band.  
        “Oh dude! That is awesome!” Glasses said handing Frank his coffee, “My brother’s friend’s band is like headlining that or something.” Frankie was about to respond when his phone started to ring, when he looked at it he cussed under his breath.  
        “Shit, gotta go!” Frankie said handing over the money for the coffee and running out the door.  
Once Frankie was back out on the side walk he turned back on his music and had the flow of the songs to help him get to work.

___

        Gerard looked at his latest painting, yet another painting of some rich person’s dog. This dog had bulgy eyes and a tongue that was too long for the dog’s mouth. He sighed as he packed all his supplies, he had spent the whole night finishing this stupid painting because he had procrastinated it till the last minute. He needed to let this dry before he could deliver it and waiting here wouldn’t make it dry any faster so he decided he could treat himself to some coffee. It was Thursday so that meant Mikey was working today, free coffee is the best coffee.Gerard stepped out of his apartment building and headed in the direction of the coffee shop.

___

        Once there he noticed that it was pretty busy in the shop, he looked down at his phone and saw it was 8 AM, the coffee shops most popular time. So instead of waiting in line, Gerard took his normal spot in the corner and pulled out his sketch book.  
By the time Mikey brought Gerard his coffee, he had already forgotten where he was and finished 6 pages of the comic book he was working on. Mikey set the coffee down in front of his brother and waited for him to finish what he was working on before speaking.  
        “How is the comic coming along?”  
        Gerard looked up and instantly put his pencil down and picked up his coffee instead, he took his first sip and felt the warmth go all the way down. He sighed happily between each sip, “It’s going good, I spent too damn long on it again and almost forgot to do my commissions.” Gerard saw Mikey shaking his head, “It’s not my fault! Maybe if I didn’t have a brother complaining about the comic not being finished I wouldn’t have this problem.”  
        “Whoa. You can’t blame me that you’re a procrastinator and I wouldn’t have to give you are hard time if you would just take it to a publishing company or you know, came out with the next chapter more than once every 200 years.”  
Gerard kicked his younger brother under the table. “You’re an ass.” Then he went back to drinking his coffee. “By the way, we have to go to that battle of the bands thing, I promised Ray I would actually go to this one.”  
        “I know. Unlike you I remember things.”  
        “I remembered this time! And what is this? Bully your older brother day?”  
        Mikey just chuckled and walked back behind the bar where a customer was waiting to order. Gerard went back to drawing more of his superhero family comic, that he might finish one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own MCR or any of the people in the band.  
> I love Frank and Gerard's faces together so here i am. whoops.  
> if you read this plz give me tips and stuff, im trying my best


End file.
